when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Stormtrooper
"Yikes! The UCRD Stormtroopers! Reminds me of these Sturmabteilung from the Nazi Union. Now these black tie warriors will get a turning point for Eeofol, Yuri, and the Grand Alliance. Now I'm scared that my village would be trashed by them." --Su Ji-Hoon, La Batalla de Halach Uinic The UCRD Stormtroopers, or the Soldados Tormentosos are the elite infantry of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force. The UCRD infantry, like other nations' armies, relied on waves of machine gunners and shotgunners in the opening months of the Demonic War. With this style of attack failed under entrenched fire from artilleries. Therefore, UCRD officers and NCOs would start an experiment with new assault tactics. This will lead to the creation of the elite UCRD Stormtroopers, or the Soldados Tormentosos, who would spearhead the UCRD offensive in El Salvador known as Batalla de Halach Uinic (meaning "Halach Uinik's battle"). As the war progressed, it is a clear difference in the battle-hardened troops who had survived the carnage and the fresh conscripts are required to make up the numbers lost on the front. The best soldiers are grouped into elite formation of UCRD Stormtroopers and used to launch counterattacks and defenses. The concept of the Stormtrooper goes back to an assault unit created in March 1915, by Captain Willy Rohr. From 1916, storm batallions become common, along with smaller UCRD Stormtrooper detachments mixed in standard infantry regiment. They are either created by converting units of UCRD infantrymen and infantrywomen, or hand picking the best soldiers from conventional infantry. UCRD Stormtroopers received intense training and are encouraged to think of thesmelves as "the Princes and the Princesses of the Jungles." Storm batallions could consist of three or four infantry companies armed with rifles, machine guns, shotguns and grenades, a machine gun company, a mortar company, a battery of light machine guns and a flamethrower section. The weapons and equipment reflected the close combat and speed of the Stormtroopers. Some of these included the Kar98-AZ Sootz' which was preferred, as it was shorter than the standard Gewehr 98. The portable MG 08/15 Kaab or the Madsen Am Light Machine Gun. The Luger P08 Ch'iich' or Mauser C96 T'uut'. The innovative MP 18 Tunkuruchu submachine gun, grenades, wire cutters, a fighting knife, a shovel and a camoflauge helmet. For male UCRD Stormtroopers, the elements of their uniform are, alongside with a camoflauge helmet: *A white dress shirt *A black bowtie *An evening waistcoat and/or a cummerbund *A dinner jacket (called a tuxedo in the United States), of black or midnight blue wool (during land conflicts), or of white (during naval conflicts), in which the jacket lapels and trouser braid are of silk or other contrasting material *Black Oxford (without brogueing) dress shoes or patent leather pumps. Women's dress for UCRD Stormtroper qualifications has varied greatly throughout the years; traditionally it was, alongside with a camoflauge helmet: *Evening shoes *Dinner (ankle) or tea (below mid-calf) length sleeveless evening gown, often accompanied by: **A wrap and/or a stole and **Gloves Today ladies dress for UCRD Stormtrooper qualifications covers a much wider level of formality ranging from just below the white tie standard (which ranks them as officers and NCOs for the UCRD) to something more informal such as a little black dress. Specifically it can also include, alongside with a camoflague helmet: *Evening shoes and *A ballgown, evening gown or cocktail dress. Cocktail dresses may be long or moderately short and needn't be black. *In the UCRD's provinces, evening trousers with a palazzo cut are another acceptable option. Unlike the men's standard, the specifics of a UCRD Stormtroper uniform for women are linked to whatever evening wear is currently in fashion. The UCRD Stormtroopers were expected to punch holes through the enemy's trench and create shock and fear in the enemy soldiers, making way for the regular UCRD infantry. The Batalla de Halach Uinic Offensive in El Salvador will see demon frontline troops by UCRD Stormtroopers as they emerged from the morning fog on March 21st. Once they were at close quarters, the UCRD Stormtroopers unleash their flamethrowers, grenades and machine guns, sometimes advancing many miles in the day. The Batalla de Halach Uinic gained the UCRD territory, and it was an overall victory, but it partially exhausted the army. The memory of the UCRD Stormtroopers would later be exploited by the Mexican Army as a modern warrior myth to justify a militaristic society. Assessments Pros Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Elite Units Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Arsenal Category:Units